What Am I To You?
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Sans has always been funny working two jobs. Papyrus is well himself and along with there two human friends they are the perfect group. Josie is a girl who is both Papyrus and Sans friend. But she loves Sans so much she is very shy to tell him. To make it worse he barley notcie she is there or around. Will Josie confess her love or Will Sans surprise her? First time doing this
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the ruins. Papyrus somewhere with Undyne , Toriel was busy baking for someone and as for Flowey we don't know we're he is.

" Good morning Josie." Frisk said smiling and Josie smiled at the child

" Hello Frisk were is Sans?" Josie asked as Frisk shrugged and left her

Josie shook her head that kid was nice but need to learn to speak to an adult. Josie decided to look for Sans and he was with Papyrus. Undyne was laughing and Sans smiled at her.

Josie sighed she and Sans have gotten close but he had never notcied her sometimes even when she was standing right beside him.

Josie walked back inside her eyes full of tears and she let them fall.

" Why does it hurt so much,why can't I tell him I love him?" Josie questioned as she let the tears fall and she sniffed

She heard footsteps and quickly swapped away her tears. It was Papyrus and Sans she faked a smile as best she could master.

" You should have heard the joke Sans told Josie." Papyrus laughed and Undyne came in

" It's was boneny." Sans punned as Papyrus groaned and slapped his head with his hand

Josie cracked a smile she loved Sans puns she thought they were funny and humorous. She would listen to him all day if she wanted to but she barley knew she was there or payed attention to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Josie woke up she got up and walked out of her room. Sans was on the couch with Papyrus and Frisk. Undyne was in the room with Alphys and Asgore.

" Josie my friend good to see your up." Papyrus said smiling and Josie smiled back at him

" Good morning Papyrus." Josie said smiling and Sans was talking to Frisk

Josie sighed she walked outside and she looked at the sky. She sat down on the ground Frisk walked out with Papyrus, Alphys, Asgore,Undyne, and Sans.

" What am I to

Am I joke, a lover, or a friend

Do you even see me when am there

It hurts my heart to have to see

Right though me

Why can't you see me

What am I to you

Am a joke, a lover or a friend

Please I want you to know

I love you

Why can't you see

Me like." Josie sung and stopped with tears steaming

Frisk slowly came up he scared Josie she looked at him with tears steaming and she hugged him

" It hurts so much Frisk why can't he... why can't I tell Sans." Josie sobbed and Frisk looked at her

" Josie its ok." Frisk spoke sloftly and Josie sniffed

" Oh Frisk your so sweet." Josie said as she kissed his cheek and Frisk blushed

Sans backed up he ran inside and felt his heart beating. Josie just confessed she loved him and then kissed Frisk on the cheek it made him green with jealousy.

Sans walked back outside he decided to play it cool. Frisk was in her arms and she smiked at him. They begun to walk Sans pretended to ignore Josie and Frisk.

" Josie your cool." Papyrus said as Josie giggled and Frisk looked at her

" Aww Pap your cool to." Josie said as she blushed and Frisk swung from her arm

Frisk laughed as Josie swung her arm a little so he wouldn't get hurt and Josie laughed. Sans grew angry but didn't say anything.

" Ok time for dinner." Papyrus said smiling and Frisk smiled

" Bye guys." Undyne, Alphys and Asgore left the four

Papyrus, Sans, Frisk and Josie walked inside the house. Papyrus was making dinner while Firsk was playing with Sans. After dinner Toriel got Frisk and took the boy home. Papyrus, Sans and Josie sat on the couch to watch a movie.

Josie picked out The Little Mermaid, Sans picked out Comedy Jokes and Papyrus picked out Puzzels the movie. They watched Puzzles the movie first and then Comedy Jokes. Josie watched the Comedy jokes with a smile and it was over Papyrus had went to bed.

As Josie popped in The Little Mermaid Sans was still on the couch she slowly walked there and sat down. He scooted closer to her and put his arm's around her.

They got to the part were Ariel was on a little boat with Prince Eric. Sebastian started getting mad about scuttle making bad noises.

(Sans looks at Josie)

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

( He grabbed her hand and she looked at him)

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

Possible she wants you too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

( He looks at her and puts the free hand on her cheek)

Sing with me now

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Look like the boy too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame?

Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

( He lens in toward her and Josie felt her heart beat fast)

Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy, you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl

( They were close Sans moved is right hand that held her hand to her waist)

Sha la la la la la

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You want to kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Float along

And listen to the song

The song say kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

The music play

Do what the music say

You got to kiss the girl

You've got to kiss the girl

You wanna kiss the girl

You've gotta kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

Sans kissed her, her eyes widen in surprise and she closed them. It felt wonderful she didn't care if he had no lips or tongue she loved him. They parted Sans was breathless from the kiss and a light blue blush was on his cheekbone.

Sans got up quickly and ran to his room. Josie felt regretted when he ran away from her after he kissed her and she ran to her room. She laid on her bed grabbed her pillow and cried in it.

" Sans your an idiot you kissed her, why didn't you tell her you love her." Sans said holding his jacket and throwing it across the room

" Why did he." Josie sobbed in her pillow and she hugged it tighter

" Just tell her tomorrow Sans she'll understand." Sans said with a sigh and went to bed

Josie went to bed with tear tacks on her face and hugging the tear soaked pillow. Her heart was aceing and breaking.


	3. Chapter 3

Josie woke up she slipped on a black shirt and jeans. She walked out her bedroom and she saw Frisk with Sans, Papyrus, Asgore, Undyne, Troiel and Alphys.

She saw Sans looking at her, she turned her head so she wouldn't see him. Sans frowned he didn't like she wouldn't look at him.

" Hey Josie you look upset you ok?" Frisk said looking up at her and she looked at him

" Am fine Frisk." Josie said muttering and Frisk looked down

" No your not Josie what's wrong?" Undyne asked as Josie balled up her frist and she grew angry

" I SAID AM FINE... just... just leave me alone." Josie yelled as she looked at them and sobbed running out the door

" JOSIE!" Papyrus said running after her and the others followed

Josie stopped at a tree she hit the ground with her knees and she begun to cry her heart out. She didn't hear the footsteps but she felt a hand on her and she saw it was Sans.

" What came to rub it in, well you can't hurt me anymore." Josie said sobbing and letting the tears fall

" Josie am sorry." Sans begun and she stopped him

" Oh your sorry am sorry for loving you, I gave you my heart and you kissed me now am the one hurting because you ran away without saying a word what kind of man are you!" Josie screamed and he looked down

" Josie I didn't mean to hurt you or make you cry." Sans said as the tears fall and she looked away

" You're never gonna love me

So what's the use?

What's the point in playing

A game you're gonna lose?

What's the point in saying

You love me like a friend?

What's the point in saying

It's never gonna end?

You're too proud to say that you made a mistake

You're a coward 'til the end

I don't wanna admit

But we're not gonna fit

No, I'm not the type that you like

Why don't we just pretend?

Lies

Don't wanna know, don't wanna know, oh

I can't let you go, can't let you go, oh

I just want it to be perfect

To believe it's all been worth the fight

Lies

Don't wanna know, don't wanna know, oh

You only ever touch me

In the dark

Only if we're drinking

Can you see my spark

And only in the evening

Could you give yourself to me

'Cause the night is your woman

And she'll set you free

You're too proud to say that you've made a mistake

You're a coward 'til the end

I don't wanna admit

But we're not gonna fit

No I'm not the type that you like

Why don't we just pretend?

Lies

Don't wanna know, don't wanna know, oh

I can't let you go, can't let you go, oh

I just want it to be perfect

To believe it's all been worth the fight

Lies

Don't wanna know, don't wanna know, oh

Lies

Don't wanna know, don't wanna know, oh

I can't let you go, can't let you go, oh

I just want it to be perfect

To believe it's all been worth the fight

Lies

Don't wanna know, don't wanna know, oh." Josie sung with tears steaming and he ran to her

" I was scared ok, I never thought I would love you back but I do, I want you to be mine only mine please Josie am sorry I ran away I wish I could go back in time to stop myself but we all make mistakes and that was mine I made you cry made you hurt because I ran away scared of what you would say would have you laughed at me or." Sans said letting the tears fall and she walked up to him

She kissed him with passion she let all her passion into that kiss he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. They parted and Josie looked at him then he wapped away her tears.

" I love you." Sans said smiling and she giggled

" I love you to Sans." Joise said hugging him and saw the crowd they had behind them

" Awww!" Papyrus said smiling and Sans blushed

" Oh my gosh...Oh my gosh...Oh my gosh..." Frisk said excitedly and Josie laughed

" You two make a cute couple." Undyne said shocking Asgore and Troiel

" Yeah we are." Sans purred wrapping his arm's around her and she blushed


	4. Chapter 4

Sans woke up and stretched he felt a body next to him. He looked over beside him and he saw Josie beside him. He blushed and then kissed her cheek with a purr. She turned toward him and giggled as he cuddled in her neck.

" Your mine." Sans purred as he looked at her and his blue eye turned pink

" Your eye." Josie said reaching toward him and he blushed

" It's pink isn't... that's to show you how much I love you and want you." Sans said smiling and the last part with a whisper

They got up and went to the living room. Alpyus was there with a potion she poured it for Sans and Papyrus.

" What do you got there Alpyus?" Sans questioned as Alpyus smiled and handed him the cup

" It's a potion to turn you and Papyrus human." Alpyus said as Papryus drunk his and Sans shrugged then drank it

They both changed into humans. Josie stood there shocked as her boyfriend was now a human and he ran up to her then kissed her.

She felt a spark then he picked her up and carried her up the stairs. Papyrus chased him and Asgore chuckled knowing what he was going to do.

" Sans where are you going?" Papyrus asked as Sans turned around with Josie in his arm's and smirked

" None of your business bro." Sans said smiling with a wink and going to his room

Sans laid her on the bed then he smirked at her he kissed down her neck and he looked at her tenderly. She looked at him with a blush on her cheeks and then he tore off her dress.

She blushed as he lifted her up so he could unhook her bra and he slowy took off her underwear. He slips off his jacket looking right at her beautiful pale body those creamy breast that he felt he could bite. He took off his shirt and then slippers he always wore along with his pants.

" God your so beautiful, you smell so sweet and I can't believe your mine." Sans said smiling and spreading her thighs

He licked his lips stareing at her he kissed her thighs he listened to her gasp he put his finger in her and she moaned. He moved it and then added one more. He kissed her belly and then licked her breast. He took in one of her nipples and he kissed her neck passionately.

" Sans don't tease." Josie wined as he chuckled removed his fingers and licked them

" Mmmmmmmm sweet, now for the main event." Sans said savoring the taste and she looked at him

" Sans." Josie whispered as he looked at her and kissed her lips

He entered her gently and she gripped the sheets. He smiled in victory then he moved when she nodded her head.

" So tight." Sans moaned and continued to move

Josie sighed as he moved he hit a spot and she moaned. He smiled with sweat on his forehead and kissed her neck to give her a hickey.

" Sans." Josie whispered and he looked at her then leaned in close

" Scream for me baby I want to hear you." Sans said smiling and she gasped wrapping her legs around his waist so he could get deeper

" Sans...Sans...Sans... Oh my SANS!" Josie moaned and then screamed when she came

He moved faster then came with a gunt and collapsed on top of her. He rolled off and she snuggled against him. Sans wrapped a arm around her and kissed her forehead.

" What on earth was that?" Papyrus questioned after hearing the scream and Asgore chuckled

" Papyrus come here." Asgore chuckled as Papyrus came toward him and Asgore whispers in his ear

Papyrus's eyes grew wide as plates and he looked at his brother's door in shock.

" OH MY GOD SANS!" Papyrus said with a blush on his face and Asgore laughed


	5. Chapter 5

Sans turned over he saw the most beautiful sight ever Josie next to him nude. He smiled and smelled her hair. She woke up and he smiled at her.

" Morning beautiful." Sans said smiling and he embraced her

" Morning Sans." Josie said blushing and he growled then he peppered her neck with kisses

They got up then got dressed and they went down the stairs. Papyrus was sitting on the couch with Asgore, Toriel, Frisk, Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton.

" Hi Josie." Papyrus said with a blush and Sans chuckled

" Asgore why is Papyrus not looking at Josie?" Frisk asked as Josie blushed and then Toriel picked him up

" Time for a nap little one." Toriel said rushing out the room with him and Papyrus avoided Sans stare

Josie went to the kitchen she felt a presents there and turned around to see a flower. She never seen the flower before and when she reached out Sans had came in.

" GET AWAY FEOM HER!" Sans yelled his eyes glowing and Josie looked shocked

Even as a human he still had his powers he glared at the flower who disappeared and he hugged her tight kissing her lips repeatedly.

" Are you alright?" Sans said as tears steamed down and she nodded

" Yes what was that Sans?" Josie questioned as he shook his head and held her close

" Nothing you need to worry about." Sans said shanking and she held him tight

A few days passed Josie got up every night throwing up Sans was worried that she was sick and he had he go to Alphys.

Josie came home and waited for Sans to come back with Papyrus. Everyone was in the house when the two came Josie wanted to tell Sans and Papyrus.

" Sans I got some news." Josie said smiling and Sans looked at her

" What is it my dear." Sans said smiling and with a wink

" Am pregnant your going to be a father." Josie said smiling and Papyrus covered his mouth with tears steaming

" I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE THE GREATEST UNCLE EVER." Papyrus said smiling and jumping up

" Am gonna be a dad." Sans whispers as he looked at Josie and went up to her

Papyrus was busy jumping up and down then he saw his brother kneeling down on one knee in front of Josie. Papyrus stopped jumping and his heart started beating fast.

" Josie will you marry me?" Sans questioned as she nodded with tears in her eyes and he slipped on the ring

" THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER FIRST AM AN UNCLE AND NOW MY BROTHER'S GETTING MARRIED AM SO HAPPY!" Papyrus said excitedly and Josie giggled

" Congats Josie." Toriel said smiling and Frisk hugged her leg

Undyne looked at the ring so did Alphys and Asgore was patting Sans on the back.

" I will marry you two." Asgore chuckled as Sans looked at him and smiled

" Thanks Asgore." Sans said smiling and Josie looked at him

" Oh Sans your so sensational." Josie punned and Sans chuckled

" I know Joise am rather tickle your funnybone." Sans punned back as she laughed and he kiseed her passionately

" Gross." Frisk said covering his eyes and Asgore laughed


	6. Chapter 6

Author note: Am gonna put a hold on Steven Universe until the new episode shows. You can send me a request if you won't just beware it won't be until that episode shows enjoy Undertale!

" This feels so weird buying clothes." Sans said raising an eyebrow and Papyrus looked at a bowtie

" How does this look brother?" Papyrus questioned holding the orange bowtie with a black tux and Sans looked at it

" Look's bowy." Sans punned and Papyrus groaned

Does everything have to be a pun to you?" Papyrus questioned looking at Sans who grabbed a blue tie and grabbed a tux

" Not everything am serious about Josie if anyone hurts her I'll kill them." Sans said as Papyrus looked at him and nodded

Asgore found a tux with a black tie he also found some shoes. Frisk ground a tux and shoes to.

Meanwhile

" I like this one." Undyne said looking at a black dress and Alphys found a nice blue dress

Toriel found purple dress and Josie peeked out from behind the dressing room.

" Come out dear." Toriel said as Josie blushed and came out

The dress was beautiful with spiderwebs on it and the veil was made from spiderwebs. It started at her breast and went to her feet the top had sparkles on it but all down it were spiderwebs.

" Sans is gonna love that." Undyne said smiling and Alphys smiled to

" It's not to much?" Josie questioned looking at a mirror and Toriel smiled

" No dear it's prefect." Toriel said as Josie smiled and spun around

The next day Asgore was standing at the alter with Sans who was messing with his tie. Undyne was sitting next to Alphys.

The music started Papyrus took his place next to his brother as the best man and Frisk was the ring bearer. Toriel cam down she was the bridesmaid. Josie appeared Sans's jaw dropped he loved the dress he couldn't wait to rip it off her.

" Dear friend's we are here to witness the wedding of Sans Skeleton and Josie Smith the bride and groom have written there own vows." Asgore said smiling and Sans cleared his throat

" Josie from the day we ment I knew I loved you I was just afiard of what you would say but I know now it just hurt you, to be honest Josie you make me speechless sometimes I can't say a word when I look into your eyes, or hear your laugh and am so glad your mine only mine." Sans said tears steaming down and Joise smiled at him

" Sans your the one I wanted when you made a pun I loved it, I love have you are protective over your brother I know you will be the same way with our child and I love you forever." Josie said tears steaming and he smiled

" Do you Sans take Josie to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, for richer or for poor, to cherish and to love, in sickness and in health to death do us part?" Asgore asked as she looked at her and then at her bride

" I do." Sans said smiling and placing the ring on her finger

" And do you Josie take Sans to be your lawful wedded husband have and to hold, for richer or for poor, to cherish and to love, in sickness and in health to death do us part?" Asgore asked as she smiled and Sans smiled to

" I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." Asgore said smiling and Sans grabbed Josie dipped her back then kissed her passionately

As they broke the kiss everyone stood up and clapped. Papyrus smiled as he looked at his new sister in law.

" I am proud to introduce Mr. And Mrs. Skeleton." Asgore said smiled and Sans looked at Josie

The reception Josie and Sans were getting ready to have there first dance as husband and wife.

" Ready my wife?" Sans questioned with a grin and an eyebrow raised

Josie blushed and nodded as she took his hand. They walked to the center of the room he put one hand on her waist and the other in twine with her hand.

I've seen the world

Done it all

Had my cake now

Diamonds, brilliant

And Bel Air now

Hot summer nights, mid July

When you and I were forever wild

The crazy days, city lights

The way you'd play with me like a child

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

I've seen the world, lit it up

As my stage now

Channeling angels in the new age now

Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll

The way you play for me at your show

And all the ways I got to know

Your pretty face and electric soul

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Dear Lord, when I get to heaven

Please let me bring my man

When he comes tell me that you'll let him in

Father tell me if you can

Oh that grace, oh that body

Oh that face makes me wanna party

He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?

They left the room and went home. Sans and Josie went to bed they were tried.


	7. Chapter 7

Josie woke up on December 24th she was 8 months along on her pregnancy. Sans was asleep next to her and she shook him awake.

" What's wrong sweetheart?" Sans questioned with a yawn and she looked at him

" The baby is coming." Josie said in pain and Sans got up quickly

" Papyrus PAPYRUS WAKE UP THE BABY IS ON THE WAY!" Sans yelled as Papyrus groaned and rushed out his room

" Are you sure it's not another false alarm?" Papyrus questioned as he begun to pack the bag and Sans looked at him

Josie cried in pain Sans rushed in the bedroom and helped her out the room. Papyrus got the car and Sans helped her to the car.

" Ow Sans it hurts." Josie said crying and Sans held her hand

" I know baby, Papyrus can you drive quickly please." Sans said looking at her and Papyrus

" Hey do I tell you not to do your puns no, now stop backseat driving." Papyrus said looking at her and Sans rolled his eyes

They arrived at the hospital Josie held both Papyrus's and Sans's hand. Tears steamed down her face and Sans looked for a doctor.

" Ow!" Josie screamed as the doctor rushed over there and took her to a room

Asgore, Undyne, Toriel, Frisk and Alphys came there. Sans paced back and forth in the room, Papyrus was nervous to he hoped his niece or nephew was ok.

" Mr. Skeleton your the father of a baby girl." The nurse said as Sans turned around and rushed to the room

He arrived at the room and saw Josie with a pink blanket he slowly got in the room and approached the bed he saw his beautiful baby girl.

" She's beautiful Josie." Sans said as Josie handed the baby to him and he smiled with tears steaming down

Papyrus, Asgore, Undyne, Toriel, Frisk and Alphys came in the room.

" She's so tiny." Papyrus gushed looking at his niece and Sans chuckled

Papyrus, Asgore, Undyne, Toriel, Frisk and Alphys left the room to give the new parents time with there baby. Sans Sat in a rocking chair and held his daugther close to him.

" You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy

When your around

You'll never know dear

How much I love thee

Please don't take

My sunshine away." Sans sung looking at the baby and Josie smiled

" Susanna Violet Skeleton." Josie said smiling and Sans looked at his daugther

He smiled at his beautiful Susanna he kissed the baby on the forehead and begun to rock the baby.


	8. Chapter 8

Josie woke up to crying she smiled it wasn't a dream she was married and had a baby girl. Sans groaned as he turned over. Josie got up and went to the nursery Papyrus was in there holding the baby.

" It's ok don't cry look mommy is here." Papyrus said smiling and giving the baby to her

" I got it Pap shhhh it's ok darling mommy is here." Josie said smiling and rocking the baby

Sans came in yawning Josie lifted the baby to her breast and let the newborn drunk from her breast. Papyrus left embarrassed he saw that and Sans chuckled as he approached them.

" Hey little one you hungry good thing mommy has thoses." Sans said smiling and winking

" Sans not infront of the baby." Josie blushed and Sans looked at her

Sans kissed his wife and then kissed his daughter's forehead. He let his daugther grab his finger and Josie laughed.

" I love you Sans." Josie said smiling and he smiled back

" I love you and I love you to princess." Sans said smiling at her and then at the baby

Susanna cooed at her father as Josie burped her and Sans got her to change her. After she was changed he smiled at her and Josie got up.

" Am going to check if Papyrus is ok after seeing my breast." Josie said as Sans turned around and nodded

" Go ahead dear I'll be right there." Sans said as she left the room and he sat down in the rocking chair

He thought he about being a monster he smiled he was glad he had a wife and a child to love to protect.

" Susanna I promise nothing will harm you not as long as I am here." Sans said whispering in her ear and he put his sleepily daughter back in her crib

He got to the living room Papyrus was with a blush on his cheeks while Josie looked at him. Sans chuckled Papyrus never forgot anything and seeing Josie's breast will forever be engraved in his mind.

" Umm Josie not to be rude but I need to not see you right now all I can see is your ummm." Papyrus said with a blush and Josie giggled

" Oh Pap it's ok you should have seen Sans face when he first saw them." Josie said with a smirk and Sans choaked on his drink

" Hey!" Sans said with a blush and Josie laughed

" I didn't need to hear that!" Papyrus yelled covering his ears and running out the room

Sans ran toward Josie who ran to the bedroom and he tackled to the bed covering her with kisses. Sans smirked at his handy work on her neck.

" Maybe that will teach you to make fun of me." Sans purred and she smiled

" Nope but my husband can mark me anywhere he likes." Josie said smiling and he smirked

" Good I love marking this body." Sans said running a finger down her side and making her move from being tickled

He kissed her neck again then he went down her neck to her breast he moved the nightgown covering them. He kissed then and then lifted her up to remove the nightgown. He kissed her stomach that held there child and then down between her legs.

" Hmmm I miss being inside here, I want you Josie." Sans said licking her sex and whispering in her ear

" Please Sans." Josie said as he smiled and he positioned himself betweenher legs kicking his shorts off

" Ok Josie I forgot about..." Papyrus said coming in the room and froze

Papyrus blushed turned around and closed the door. Sans started laughing and Josie blushed.

" Poor Pap is scared for life, now where we're we" Sans laughed and the he looked at his wife

" Sans how can you think about Oh!" Josie looked at him and he entered her

" We will talk to him after love right now let me do this." Sans said looking at her with a purr and she nodded

After they made love they went to the living room and Papyrus was not looking at either one of them.

" Listen Pap." Josie begun as Papyrus got up and went to his room

" Just give him time we totally messed his brain up." Sans said looking at her and she sighed

" First my breast and then walking on us what's next?" Josie questioned as Sans shrugged and went to the room


	9. Chapter 9

Josie woke up and Sans was snoreing she got up. She heard something down stairs and she saw Papyrus with Frisk but he looked different.

" JOSIE RUN IT'S FRISK!" Papyrus yelled as Frisk laughed and turned around

Josie's eyes widen then she ran to the nursery to make sure her baby was ok and she got her baby. The door swung open she saw Frisk.

" SANS WAKE UP JOSIE IS IN TROUBLE!" Papyrus yelled as Sans woke up and his eyes turned blue

Sans and Papyrus ran to the nursery the door was lightly cracked. Sans reached the door with a shaking hand and he opened it. Papyrus covered his mouth Josie was on the floor with a knife in her chest and the baby was dead with her throat sit open.

Sans walked in there shocked with tears steaming down he slowly picked up his wife and Papyrus picked up the baby. Sans held his dead wife close blue tears steaming down and then he turned angry.

The next day

Undyne, Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, Sans, Mettaton and Alphys were at the funeral for both. Sans couldn't say a word his daugther and wife were gone because of Frisk. Papyrus placed his hand on Susanna casket and then Josie's. Papyrus cried more then anymore.

Everyone left but Sans he opened his wife's casket he placed a kiss on her lips and let's the tears fall. He placed a rose on her chest and then opened his daugther's casket placed a white rose on her chest.

" Am so sorry my love I promise he will pay for this and I will get revenge for both of you." Sans said as he closed the casket's and begun to walk away from them

Tell me does it take a war to start a revolution

I see the look in your eye Hope is a bloody battlefield of dissillusion

It's gonna take sacrifice

All the blood that we're bleeding

Could fill up a broken heart

The secrets we're keeping could be used To light the dark

But we're anti-gravity lock down humanity Lightnin' insanity strikin' inside of me Whaoh Whaoh,

It's the heartbeat of history Whaoh Whaoh, like lightnin' inside of me

In the skeleton closet you'll never know it

The secrets are prisoner inside Kaleidoscope truth from the ones who hold it Keeping the hostage alive

All the blood that we're bleeding Could fill up a broken heart

The secrets we're keeping could be used To light the dark

But we're anti-gravity lock down humanity Lightnin' insanity strikin' inside of me Whaoh Whaoh,

It's the heartbeat of history Whaoh Whaoh,

like lightnin' inside of me It's not over, it's not the end It's not over, it's not the end

We broke out, now we're breakin' in

It's not over, it's not the end It's not over, it's not the end

We broke out, now we're breakin' in

But we're anti-gravity lock down

humanity Lightnin' insanity strikin' inside of me Whaoh Whaoh,

It's the heartbeat of history Whaoh Whaoh, like lightnin' inside of me

Author note: Story continue's in Demons


End file.
